


Sapphire Grape

by sugarblossom



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Kudos: 6





	Sapphire Grape

Let’s get one thing straight. 

You’re amazing.

Got it? No? Alright then.

You’re  _ amazing _ . You’re an  _ amazing _ person. You’re one of the  _ kindest and most caring and supportive _ people I’ve  _ ever  _ met.

You’re the one checking in with me when I needed it.

_ You’re _ the one always trying your hardest to help others.

Yes, you’re an insecure mess, yes, your brain is  _ not _ your friend at times, but also YES you still deserve everything good in the world!

_ Yes _ your feelings are valid, but  _ fucking NO _ to your self-deprecation. You feel like a burden?  _ You’re NOT. _ You feel you aren’t as amazing as the rest of us?  _ You fucking ARE. _ Your thoughts are  _ lying _ to you. 

You go above and beyond to help others, you gotta take care of yourself too! Get enough sleep! Stay hydrated!

FUCK my heart  _ aches _ for you.

You’re talented and important and awesome and sweet and lovely and selfless and witty and  _ absolutely amazing _ . You compliment others on a  _ whim _ . You always come up with the best interactions and scenarios and dialogues. You’re  _ smart _ and really passionate about the things you love.

You’re a  _ gift  _ from heaven, and you deserve the  _ world _ and more.  _ So  _ much more. So at the  _ very LEAST _ you deserve  _ us _ . Hear me?

We all love you  _ so much _ , and you deserve  **all** the love and appreciation and validation. For all the love you’ve shown us, it’s  _ only natural  _ we give it back. You fucking  _ deserve _ it. Alright? You  **deserve** it.

Don’t discredit yourself, ok? 

And I’m  _ so _ proud you’re hanging on and trying your best and I’m  _ so proud _ of  _ you _ . Because  _ you’re _ the one who taught me to continue on.  _ You’re _ the one inspiring me to pick myself back up and  _ continue on _ despite everything.  _ You’re  _ the one who taught me that,  _ it’s ok _ . 

_ It’s ok. One doesn’t have to be strong 24/7. It’s going to be ok. _

And you know what?

You’re  _ brilliant _ and  _ so damn strong _ and  _ inspiring _ and SO  _ special _ . This is another reminder that you’re absolutely  _ precious _ and we are  _ blessed _ to have you. 

_ You deserve all the good things. You deserve all the hugs. _

Thank you  _ so much _ for being my friend. For being  _ here _ . For being  _ you _ .

And  _ you deserve the world _ , in this essay I will-


End file.
